Casey Luv
by totallyedwardluvrkul
Summary: what if edward doesnt fall in love with bella?
1. Chapter 1

i ws rydin mii byk 2 skul nd stuff wen i ran n2 sum1 nd tey shted ouch! Omiggosh! i sed running 2 da person tpo see if dey r rite. i tink was a by cuz he voice was manky. nooooooo sed nd den hgt up. hi im casey! sed den blinked and stard kissng me. i ws lyk get off of me! and then he cried and i ws sd cuz i mad hym cry nd ws lyk o no dny cy u cn kss me again if u wnt! nd he was all lik ok nd kissed me agen and stuff.

* * *

><p>So te;ll mii wat u tnk abt eet! alzo chek mii pag 4 2 emale mii awesme ting abt mii stuy!<p>

wif luv, kandy (u cn cal mii tat)!


	2. Chapter 2

newyz i got 2 da skul nd stuff nd i wlked n2 alice nd she wz all lyk omg ur sooooooo beauful i tingi lol uv ve u i dumb jazzy 4u will u mare mii? nd i wzall lyk no cuz i luved edwad and wer grttin marrried nd gunna hav a hunny moon nd stuff nd then she go mas yhem tan way. ten bella wlked up2 miio nd since he tout edwrd hated hur she wsnt jealuz or neting nd we bcam gud frens!

* * *

><p>idk wat ur tlking bout mii spelling is fyne so dnt hayte okayyyy! newyz lev guud reviewz tellin mii hw guyd dis tory izz.<p>

tnx luv! muahh!


	3. Chapter 3

wen i got to bellas house we started to do eachothers hair and stuff and then eddard jumpped through her window and started making out with me. I love you casey! he shouted and then we sexed on bellas bed but she didnt notice cuz she ws still painting her nails anyewayz i told hym i luved hym too and them he left so we could finish doing eachother hair and stuff.

* * *

><p>gosh! i swear all u ppl do is cpmplan! U dnt wnt txtx tlk fine no txt tlk<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

da nxt day i was makin out wit edwrd and blla was mad and stuff and she wouldn tlkj to me. i dint car tho. I luvd eddard. we stared touching eaxhother nd stuff and then bella screamed edward i luv yuh! luve me bekk! nd i was all lyk bych shut the hell up and then edward aws all liik bella i luuv u marry me! and i was all lyk no duche ur marred to me! nd he started makkin ut wit vella and i ran away cryin. i was cryin an dmy eyes wer awl wet nd stuff nd i went home screaming noooooo! the whole tym.

* * *

><p>I'm not bord nd tired why wld i b borde n ttird? This is really fun nd l lyk writing so i cnt be bored! Nd..watz grahmmer cllas?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

mye story iz amuzng? hw is eet amussing? i dnt geddet...o.O'

watevvz itz still a gud rvew nd i lyk thoze neways herz nxt chapta

* * *

><p>da nxt day i was makin out wit ewdars n the culen bathroom nd he ws all lyk i love you bella and i was all lyk omg! dat ant mih nam! nd he waz lyk oh im srry kathy i forgot and then i puncjd a hol n hez hart nd ran bejind a tree nd cryed. thn jzper was all lyk u mad alece gray! i hat uuu! nd i wz all lyk okayy watevz bych wanna mak ut? nd he sad 4shizzle my nizzle nd we stared makin out nd stuff. den eddard ccam nd ws lyk u chea=ting ho nd i dnt evr wanna tlk 2 u agaan! i luz u! by! nd i ddnt cur cuz i wz makinj out wit jazzypuur! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I wet 2 skool the nxt day to fnd ut tat imaa wizard so i made bells dosspear and eddard loved me again! anyways we went to the movies and stuff so we cld mal out nd stuff but the stupid lad wz lyk u gotta go if ur gonna do that so ed-ward was all lyk u wanna join nd she was lyk okay but we rlly didnt let her join cuz she wz old and nasty and a girl thers no wy n hell i wll ksiss a girl1 but the tot ov eddard anf anofer guy kissing kinga turnnd me on nd i ststrted kissing edward more! nd he wad lyk babe u turned on nd i wal lyk hell yea! nd we started to mak luv but the lady was lyk u still cant do dat nd u still needa make out wit me! so eddard kissed his chek and sed ull get ur turn nd winked att her but he didn't mean it tho cuz he wz nsty nd old nf dtuff...

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>**_?N:_what do u men an i serious? im serous!...but wat tho? :/


	7. Chapter 7

we came back into the movies and ran into...jazzypurr! he was all lyk hey bella i luv u nd edward sed i luv u 2 jass wait wut? and then they started fighting and i laughed nd ran way tp da park when i went up to jacob nd bella they were makin in the treehouse 4 the little kids which was totally nasty cuz little kids play there nd stuff...heyy u nasty fukkz! get outta tur! dis izz wer kids pay nd stuz=ff ! nd they got a;; red nd jumped out nd tey wuz llyk u cnt say nuffin cuz u wsz sxin eddie n the moviez...pubicly! i wuz lyk no i didnt ndd grabbed eddards hand nd left...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm just going to ignore shadowmanipultor7 cuz she got nothin bt men tingz 2 say -.- u r ignord sadow!<br>_**


End file.
